Avenue Q (Toonwriter's fan fiction series)
Avenue Q is a series based on the musical of the same name, and just like that, it is a parody of PBS's Sesame Street. The series begins after a film based on the musical, which it takes place after. The series also takes place after Meet the Feebles and The Happytime Murders, and it features characters from those two films and Fritz's Funporium. Characters ✍ = Needs some major designing help (in terms of not being a recolor, another item, etc.) Puppet characters *Princeton *Kate Monster *Nicky *Rod *Ricky *Trekkie Monster *Lucy the Slut *Julian (formerly known as the Newcomer, Princeton's twin brother in this version named after the Juilard School of Music) *The Bad Idea Bears *Mrs. Lavinia Thistletwat *Hillary Clinton *Donald Trump *Mike Pence *Cinderelmo (Avenue Q OC; The Elmo of Avenue Q, Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted son; Identical twin lookalike of Elmo- Like Prince and the Pauper, except both Elmo and Cinderelmo are common) *Ginger (Avenue Q OC; Princeton & Kate Monster's adopted daughter; needs a design to look just like how her original puppet is)✍ *Harvey (Avenue Q OC; Cinderelmo's identical twin friend; polar opposite, because his fur is blue) *Excalibird (Avenue Q OC; The Big Bird of Avenue Q; like the Blue Bird of Happiness in "Follow That Bird")✍ *Cookie Marshal (Avenue Q OC; The Cookie Monster of Avenue Q, an officer of the law; courtesy of "Cookie Monster" from Cartoon Network's "MAD's" Cookie Blue) *Alys (Avenue Q OC; The Abby Cadabby of Avenue Q; A gothic version of Abby in the same clothes as Alice, Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice) *Angelita (Avenue Q OC; The Rosita of Avenue Q)✍ *Squibbly (Avenue Q OC; A red baby worm) *Wiggly (Avenue Q OC; A green baby worm) *Princess Joan (Avenue Q OC; The Zoe of Avenue Q; a Princess)✍ *Henry Monster (Avenue Q OC; The Herry Monster of Avenue Q)✍ *Terry (Avenue Q OC; The Telly of Avenue Q)✍ *Russell (Avenue Q OC; The Grover of Avenue Q)✍ *Calindor von Count (Avenue Q OC; The Count of Avenue Q)✍ *Trevor the Grouch (Avenue Q OC; The only Grouch that always shows kindness, courtesy of the White Oscar the Grouch from Elmo's Coloring Book) *Spamela Hamderson (Technical Avenue Q OC; Moving directly from the Muppets) *Gordon the Gecko (Technical Avenue Q OC; courtesy of a Robot Chicken segment) *Dead End Grouch (Avenue Q OC; courtesy of "Oscar the Grouch" from the Sesame Street Halloween Special (All OOC, mind you) *Kute (Avenue Q OC) *Smokey the Bear (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *McGruff the Crime Dog (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *Scruff (Semi-Avenue Q OC) *Cookie Mongoloid (Avenue Q OC; The same "Sesame Speed Metal" band based from San Francisco) *Bozar the Grouch (Avenue Q OC; Another counterpart of Oscar the Grouch of Avenue Q; a grey Grouch with the personality of Oliver & Company's Francis- lover of drama and exquisite taste- and a hint of grouchiness)✍ *Twitchy Monster (Avenue Q OC) *Trish (Avenue Q OC) *Chef Flambé (Avenue Q OC) *"Mama Bear" Becky (Avenue Q OC) *Big Jaws (Technical Avenue Q OC; a la Family Guy) *Composite Santa (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Robot Chicken (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Robot Chicken's girlfriend (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Sydney Bird (Avenue Q OC) *Ricky Recycle Bin (Technical Avenue Q OC) *Ray the Owl (Avenue Q OC; The Hoots of Avenue Q; a white owl) *Larry Laffer (Leisure Suit Larry) *Fritz (from Fritz's Funporium) *Gusset (from Fritz's Funporium) *Butler (from Fritz's Funporium) *Gracie (from Fritz's Funporium) *Pat (from Fritz's Funporium) *Enrique & Trip (from Fritz's Funporium) *Phil Phillips (from the Happytime Murders) *Heidi (from Meet the Feebles) *Huxtable (Meet the Feebles OC; a thin red hippo with self-esteem issues) *Sidney (from Meet the Feebles) *Seymour (from Meet the Feebles) *Robert (from Meet the Feebles) *Lucille (from Meet the Feebles) *Arthur (from Meet the Feebles) *Tribble-like Creatures (from Meet the Feebles) *Sebastian (from Meet the Feebles; he'll be there only until the jerk gets permanently killed off) Humans *Brian: "A laid-back guy engaged to Christmas Eve." *Christmas Eve: "A therapist who moved here from Japan." *Gary Coleman: "Yes, that Gary Coleman. He lives on the Avenue, too. He's the superintendent." *Lucky: A melancholy movie star who wants nothing more than to have a little fun. (The very same Lucky from the Britney Spears song of the same name) *Sportacus: Since LazyTown ended, Sportacus actually became a real superhero as a result of an event giving him real superpowers to add to his athleticism. *Stephanie: Since LazyTown ended, Stephanie became a very attractive bisexual teenager while still looking like a busty version of her usual self from her show. *Hayden Panettiere *Constable Griswald (Avenue Q OC) *Ariel Winter *Justin Bieber (Avenue Q version) *Selena Gomez *Jesse McCartney *Miley Cyrus *N*Sync *Cleopatra *A*Teens *Bill Cosby *Ray Charles *Mariah Carey *Michael Jackson (Avenue Q version) *R. Kelly (Avenue Q version) *Same Difference (Sean Smith and Sarah Smith) *Melanie Amaro *Sweet Suspense (Celine Polenghi, Millie Thrasher and Summer Reign) *Alex & Sierra (Alex Kinsey and Sierra Deaton) *Reg E. Cathey (Technical Avenue Q OC; Dedicated to the real celebrity from Square One TV who passed away some time ago) *Nick Hamm-Sandwijk (from Fritz's Funporium) *Sally Rosen (from Fritz's Funporium) *Detective Connie Edwards (from the Happytime Murders) *Lt. Banning (from the Happytime Murders) *Bubbles (from the Happytime Murders) Animated characters *Screwy Squirrel *Yuckie Duck (from What a Cartoon!) Other OCs are being planned (All currently unnamed): *A Blue Elephant Cuddleuppet (to be Cinderelmo's talking blanket friend)✍ *A Red Angry Bird Cuddleuppet✍ *A Minnie Mouse Cuddleuppet✍ *A blue-furred monster *A sexy cheerleader *A dragon *A chef *Three or four characters provided by the Muppet Whatnot Workshop *A green fuzzy caterpillar *A red fuzzy caterpillar *A rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *A girly rainbow fuzzy caterpillar *An aqua blue fuzzy caterpillar *A pink striped fuzzy caterpillar *A green-and-black-striped fuzzy caterpillar *A bee *A ladybug *A blackish brown baby bunny *A red Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A blue Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A green Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A pink Muppaphone (or a Fuzzball) *A white baby bunny *A dolphin *A white, brown and black kitten *An orange kitten *A monarch butterfly *Three baby chicks *A baby fox *A bat *A spider *A yellow Labrador puppy *A grey-furred Cheshire cat with the manners of Cookie Monster (Ala Abby in Wonderland/American McGee's Alice) *A seafoam female monster with yellow hair More coming soon (Some LGBT characters will be made, too)... Songs (in no particular order currently, except the beginning two and the end) *Avenue Q Theme *It Sucks to Be Me *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist *Purpose *Fantasies Come True *There's A Fine, Fine Line *Save Our Puppet Friends *The Internet is for Porn *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love) *Time Warp (from Rocky Horror Show) *Let's Talk Dirty to The Animals *Taylor the Latte Boy *I Love to Be Unhappy (sung by Bozar the Grouch) *We are One (performed by Same Difference and the Avenue Q cast) *Spooky Mormon Hell Dream (from the Book of Mormon) *Sweet Victory (Originally by David Glen Eisley, used in Spongebob) *Popular (from Wicked, performed by Kate and Trekkie Monster) *Silent Scream *Honey (Touch Me with My Clothes On performed by Lucy the Slut, ironically) *Lucky (Britney Spears' song) *Dancing Queen *We Will Rock You *We Are The Champions *I'm a Believer *Beat It *Smooth Criminal *The Greatest Show (from the Greatest Showman) *The Garden of Love *Have You Never (performed by Stephanie, then joined in the final chorus by her newfound best friends: Cinderelmo, Princess Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor, Alys, Russell and Excalibird) *There's Always A Way (performed by Stephanie, to motivate Princeton to never give up in finding his purpose) *Teamwork *Galaxy *Good Stuff *Playtime *Man on a Mission *Just Because (performed by Gary Coleman) *Schadenfreude *The More You Ruv Someone *I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today *As Long as You're Mine (from Wicked, performed by Princeton and Kate) *Donald Trump Makes Me Wanna Smoke Crack *How Much Do the People In Your Neighborhood Make? (originally cut from the Broadway production) *Seasons of Love (from Rent, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Dancing Through Life (from Wicked, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *You and Me (But Mostly Me; from Book of Mormon, performed by Princeton and Nicky) *We Are Number One (from LazyTown, performed by Gordon the Gecko with three minions) *In Unexpected Places (from Kermit: Prince of Denmark) *True Blue Miracle (from Sesame Street, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Life is a Party *Alone in the Universe (from Seussical, performed by Princeton and Cinderelmo) *You Can't Stop the Beat (from Hairspray, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Meet the Feebles (performed by the new Feebles, consisting of the surviving veteran Feebles (minus Sebastian), Huxtable, the Avenue Q puppet characters (minus Donald Trump), the Fritz's Funporium puppet characters, Screwy Squirrel, Yuckie Duck, and Phil Phillips) *Song of Freedom (from the Fearless Four; performed by the Avenue Q cast as a song against Donald Trump and his presidency) *Rent (from Rent, performed by the Avenue Q cast) *Something Better (from Muppet Treasure Island, performed by Stephanie, Cinderelmo, Joan, Angelita, Terry, Henry, Trevor, Alys, Russell and Excalibird) *We Built This City *I/We Believe (from Book of Mormon, sung by Princeton to motivate the crowd) *Carnage Rules (As a battle song) *You Have More Friends Than You Know *For Now/Finale (performed by the Avenue Q cast) More coming soon (Suggestions are welcome)... character1.png|Currently unnamed character 1 character2.png|Currently unnamed character 2 character3.png|Currently unnamed character 3 Alys.png|Alys JustinMiley.png|Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus Gordon the Gecko2.png|Gordon the Gecko SP2821-2.jpg|Ginger SP3005A-2.jpg|Currently unnamed blue monster Henry.png|Henry Monster Spameladesignandpuppet.jpg|Spamela Hamderson Trevor the Grouch.png|Trevor the Grouch Russell.png|Russell Monster Cookie Marshal.png|Cookie Marshal RayTheOwl.png|Ray the Owl HarveyMonster.png|Harvey Terry Monster.png|Terry smokey_1497469621.jpg|Smokey the Bear McGruff the Crime Dog.png|McGruff the Crime Dog Scruff.png|Scruff Category:Fanfiction Category:Avenue Q Category:Crossovers Category:Musicals Category:Crossover Musicals